When Warring Hearts Fight Destiny
by FantasyLover3498
Summary: Clary has trained her whole life to become the best Shadowhunter, but during her rise to number one, a contender appears. Jace Herondale is the competitor she has been waiting for. However, things don't go the way she planned. Will the secrets between them tear them apart, or bring them closer? Enjoy my rewrite.
1. Prologue

**Hey, new story. I know I promised something else, but I've put that on hold to do this. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, these are the creations of Cassandra Clare. The only thing that is mine is the story. Enjoy the Rewrite._

* * *

Prologue

The life of a Shadowhunter is complicated and short. Some of my friends have died during battle. I've been training my whole life. My father made sure I trained hard, I am undefeated in battle, and now I've finally gotten to the top. Or so I thought.

Rumours have spread that a Shadowhunter has more speed, strength, and Angelic Prowess than I do. They say he moves to perfection, that his combat abilities are beyond angelic. I will prove them wrong.

His name is Jace Herondale, and I will beat him. I will be the best Shadowhunter in history.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of just this little bit. More will come soon.**

 **~FantasyLover3498~**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll do my best to upload as much as possible. In this world, the circle was never formed, you'll see why. Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One – Training

All the legends are true; everything from Angels to Demons. We live in the shadow world, its separate from the human world, as our world is much more dangerous. Vampires prowl at night, werewolves roam in packs, Seelies lure you in with sweet words and Warlocks practice magic.

Seelies are said to be the hybrid of an Angel and a Demon. Yet, they can't lie; which causes problems. Without the ability to lie, they've created new ways to avoid speaking the truth; their mind games are deadly. The beauty of Angels and the viciousness and malevolence of Demons; the Seelies are not to be underestimated in battle.

Warlocks are part human, part demon. Warlocks are immortal beings, at one point in their lives they stop aging, this depends on their warlock parent. They each have their own mark, known as Warlock Marks, that identify them as Warlocks, this is usually something strange or unique.

Vampires and werewolves are different, they were humans infected by a demonic disease. Vampires are considered undead, as they are drained of blood, given vampire blood, then buried. Once they rise, they are a full vampire.  
Werewolves are the children of the moon, they turn into wolves on a full moon, as well as at will.

They make up the downworld, creatures with demon blood. Then there's us. We are half human, half Angel. We are the ones who protect humans and make sure the downworld doesn't do anything to ruin our peace, so we can focus on the demons.

We will win this war, no matter how much it costs us.

His fist came flying towards my head, I ducked and slid to the left to punch him in the torso. It made a direct hit, he staggered backward and lost his balance. I started laughing, my punches always had a bit too much strength behind them.

"Come on Simon, how can you still not dodge my attacks after all this time?" I asked, still laughing at his failures.

I moved out of the fighting area to grab two towels, one for him and one for me. Simon is a new Shadowhunter, I guess that's what you'd call him; his family was human, but once my father's plans were in motion, new Shadowhunter's were made using the mortal cup. The clave jumped at the opportunity to increase our ranks.

"You're just too fast. And you were using a lot of your strength against me! Besides, you're a prodigy at this, I'm just trying to train and do my best to support my parabatai, not that she needs it." His remark made me smile.

He was right, I didn't really need his support, but I wanted it. He's my best friend in the whole world, and the best parabatai I could have asked for.

"Where's your brother? I prefer training with him as he doesn't actually try to kill me." Simon asked everyone loved my brother.

"I have no idea where Jonathan is. Probably off hitting on some girl somewhere," I smiled, "And I'm not trying to kill you, Simon. I just want you to be at your best."

He smiled at me and took the towel I gave him. We had been training for hours, and we needed a bit of a break. I must admit, he had gotten a lot better. He has practically every rune memorized, his combat skills are pretty good when he isn't worn out, and he is getting better with battle strategy.

"Let's go again, you still need to work on dodging attacks. Once you can dodge me, I'll let you leave." I said I knew he could do it eventually.

"Fine." He said back and threw his towel on the ground, I followed his lead.

We both took our stances, and I started my attacks. I sped forwards with my arms raised, ready to surprise him, I usually throw my right-hand forwards first, this time I changed my tactics. He guarded his ride side, expecting my usual attack, which left him open to the left. I slid to the right this time and punched him in the chest with my left-hand; which is just as brutal as my right; I heard something snap, my guess is I broke a rib. From there I spun around and continuously attacked his left side while he was still open.

Simon jumped back a moment too late. I had already done a bit of damage, that was going to hurt.

I laughed and stood up straight; he needs to learn to expect the unexpected. I think I'd taught him that now. He held his left rib, which clearly looked broken.

I pulled out my stele, found his Iratze rune and activated it; it was located on his shoulder. I hoped he wouldn't get mad at me for that. I placed my hand over his rib cage and felt the bones fixing themselves.

"Alright, that should do it. Remember Simon, you need to expect the unexpected. Don't anticipate too early, it left you wide open."

"Yeah, that was sneaky of you. You normally favor your dominant hand, this time you threw me off. Alright, we need food. I'll go make something." Simon said as he held his side and picked up his towel, wrapped it around his neck to dry off, then he walked towards the kitchen; I couldn't help but laugh, he always has food on his mind.

Just as Simon left the training area, Jonathan walked in; he looked annoyed and like he was in a hurry.

"Hey, I was just about to come find you. Everything okay? You look like someone just died." I looked at my brother, he looked more troubled than anything. This was a rare thing for him, he usually never had a care in the world.

"Yeah, I just spoke to dad. Turns out someone is joining us here at the New York Institute, the whole family is here today. They came from Idris because they heard about you. Their son is the reason they can. He's apparently someone whose fighting ability is supposedly better than yours. According to the rumors, he can take down a greater demon with ease. That's nothing to joke about." He looked worried. I wasn't sure why.

"Oh, big brother. Relax. And if he's coming here, great; I'll have someone worthy to train with." I laughed it all off, I had no idea how bad this could get.

"Dad's in talks with his parents. They are trying set up a marriage between you." I stopped dead at that one.

I wasn't expecting that; my dad knew I didn't want to get married, he knew that training and killing demons were my focus. He never entertained the idea before, so why is he doing it now.

"Like hell," I muttered under my breath and walked out of the training area, leaving my brother behind; I had to talk to my dad; this cannot be happening. I felt the eyes of fellow shadowhunters as I stormed through the Institute.

I didn't see anything as I was looking for my dad, I felt Simon following behind me, but it didn't matter. I had to find my dad; there was no way I was getting married, not ever. I felt Simon's worry more than anything, he knew something bad had happened, I knew he wanted to talk to me, but was too worried about it. I felt bad for worrying him.

I will not get married, I'm a warrior, I'm not cut out to be a wife, not even for someone who is said to be a better fighter than me. What is my old man thinking? I have pure Angel blood, and he wants me to marry an ordinary Shadowhunter, he must be crazy; and why is he so willing to let our lines be joined so easily. I felt the presence of my brother join Simon, I heard them talking behind me.

I bumped into someone by the entrance. I didn't really look at him, I only caught a glimpse of blond hair, and I continued walking. I heard Simon say something to him, but I just didn't care; he was probably apologizing for me.

Finally, I found him, he was talking to two people I didn't recognize, a man and a woman; they both had short blond hair, it reminded me to the blond man I bumped into at the entrance, although I'm not sure why that stuck in my head.

"Ah, there she is. My beautiful daughter. Clarissa, this is Stephen and Céline Herondale." I stopped as soon as he spoke, they both looked so happy. I got a weird feeling when I looked at them.

"Hi. What's this about a marriage?" I spoke to my dad, clearly looking pissed off.

"I take it Jonathan just told you. Well, we're still just talking." Dad said, he looked at me with an expression that said, 'don't screw this up'.

I sighed, I respected my dad too much to piss him off. I might as well hear them out, although, that doesn't mean I'm going to marry some stranger.

"I'm not getting married. We don't know what will happen because of my pure Angel blood, it's too dangerous for everyone involved. Plus, I'm not cut out to get married, not now; nor ever. I'm a fighter, not a lover." I said with strength; I had to hold my ground on this one.

The Herondales looked at each other, clearly expecting me to say this. I felt like there was something I didn't know like I was missing a huge piece of information.

"Where's mother, surely she hasn't agreed to this too?" I asked, there's no way that she would.

"It was Jocelyn's idea, she convinced me. Then again that didn't take much," My father said, and I grew angrier, "Why don't you at least meet the boy first, then tell me you hate the idea." His suggestion took me by surprise. He practically just said he was willing to stand down if I don't like him once I meet him.

I couldn't say anything, I was in too much shock, so I simply nodded to him. This was as fair as it was going to get, I knew when to stand down and compromise.

I then just realised where I was, I was in my father's office, he's the head of the New York Institute, he was the only one the Clave trusted to keep an area as bad as New York, safe; he's the man that helped our kind bounce back from losing so many people.

For centuries nobody really wanted to create new shadowhunters with the mortal cup. There were three mortal instruments, bestowed upon the first shadowhunters when the Angel Raziel came to Earth. The mortal cup, which the Angel poured his blood into to create the first shadowhunters; they drank his blood to become half human half Angel. Then there was the mortal sword, a sword that had the ability to compel the truth from all that wield it, we use it for trials and stuff like that. Then there is the mortal mirror; nobody really knows what it looks like, as it hasn't ever been seen before. The last we had ever heard of it was when Raziel gave us the mortal instruments.

After every battle, our numbers were depleted; then my father started his campaign to make new shadowhunters using the mortal cup. He spent years convincing people that it could be done, and this is the only way for our people to rise to greatness again. Just after my brother was born, he convinced the clave to vote on the matter, and he won the vote. My father was put in charge of the Mortal Cup so that its powers were only under control, and this was the claves way of testing his loyalty and devotion to the cause.

Just then Stephen Herondale disappeared from my father's office, and as I was wondering how I should react to the Herondale son, I looked at my father, such hope, and pride he had in me; I just hope I can live up to his expectations, but something told me I couldn't do that alone. For him to truly accept the fact that I was the best in the family, and worthy of the Fairchild name, I had to find a husband, and produce a child to take on both my name and possibly even the Herondale name.

I heard voices, they were hushed and far away, I tapped into my angelic abilities and heightened my senses, hearing being my focus.

"Just be careful when you meet her, she seems to be trouble. She clearly doesn't want this marriage to happen." I heard Stephen Herondale say, I guess he was escorting his son this way.

"Well, that makes two of us. As one of the people involved with the actual marriage, don't I get a say in this?" I heard the familiar voice, but I couldn't remember where I had heard that voice before.

"You and I both know why this marriage needs to happen. You two are literally the only people for each other, out of all our kind. A fact she mustn't learn about yet." Stephen said I wondered what he meant by that.

"Fine. Father, what should I expect from Clarissa Fairchild?" The voice asked.

"Expect her to argue. Expect her to fight this at every turn. She's a warrior, and she's pissed off." Stephen seemed to be slightly scared, I wonder whose safety he was scared for.

Suddenly, the voices came closer, I turned my back to the door, so I wasn't greeted by them. I let my red hair down so that I could hide part of my face before they saw me. I heard two sets of footsteps walk through the door, and I looked up at Céline and she had a huge smile on her face. Her son was in the room, and I suddenly felt a powerful presence from behind me; was this him?

"Clarissa, this is my son. Jace Herondale." I heard Stephen say, just as he walked past me to stand next to his wife.

I sighed and slowly turned around, completely unprepared to face my future.

* * *

 **So how was Chapter 1? Please tell me you liked where I'm taking this. I was going to leave Simon out of this, but that was going to break my heart. So, he's here too.**

 _~FantasyLover3498~_


End file.
